blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Spike Angel/Blazing Rescue-Chapter 8
Blaze towed Darington off the boat while Stripes and Starla towed Zeg. "There should be a cave around here somewhere. We can set up camp there and take care of Darington and Zeg." Blaze strategized. "Yeah, good pl-blegh!" Darington agreed. Blaze winced and looked away from the mess. "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Stripes suggested. ("Sure, let's split up on an island we've only been to once, stupid!") Blaze thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you sure about that, Stripes?" Starla asked. "If Darington and Zeg weren't sick, I'd be fine with that, but they are, and we need to help them now!" "Blaze do you still have that map of the island from the race?" AJ asked. "Hmm...lemme see..." Blaze wondered. Blaze searched through his belongings until, eventually, he found it. "Ok, there aren't any abandoned caves, but we can camp inside of Mount Dragon until we find Mom and Dad, and since it's nice and warm, due to being a dormant volcano, it's the perfect place for Darington and Zeg to recover." Blaze planned. "Sounds good, Blaze." Stripes agreed. As the Monster Machines trekked up Mount Dragon, Blaze's mind couldn't help but wander toward his parents. They had done so much for him, and how did he repay them? By letting some hooligans take them away. Needless to say, Blaze felt like a failure. Where were they? How was he going to save them? Who kidnapped them? Blaze found himself overwhelmed by his questions and the multitudinous possible answers. "Blaze? You ok, buddy?" AJ asked. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking." Blaze lied, smiling widely. Despite the fact that his answer couldn't have been further from the truth, Blaze knew that he had to push his concern aside for Darington and Zeg's sake. AJ has known his best friend for long enough to recognize his fake smile. Could he really blame him? First, Blaze's parents get abducted, two of his friends fall ill, and on top of that, everyone almost drowned on the way here. An ordeal like that would stress anyone out. The 8-year-old just hoped the red Monster Machine would open up about his problems instead of bottling them. "Stripes, Starla, how's Zeg?" AJ asked. "He's finished vomiting for now, so we're just giving him some water." Stripes informed. "I hope he'll be able to hold it down." Starla worried. Blaze held the same sentiment as he gave Darington a drink. How come he and Zeg had only just now developed seasickness? They had ridden on the pirate ship with everyone before, without, quite literal, ill effect. What had changed? Blaze shook his head. There would be time for questions later. Right now, all that mattered was getting medical attention for Darington and Zeg, and finding his parents. Darington felt terrible, not just physically, but emotionally. How come, of all times to get sick, his body had to pick now? And after barely surviving drowning, no less. Now, instead of looking for Blaze's parents, everyone would be too busy taking care of he and Zeg. This made the daredevil feel like a burden. Maybe it would've been better had he just stayed in Axle City. Zeg wasn't feeling much better about all this. The dinosaur felt that all he and Darington would do is slow Blaze down. Just before Darington and Zeg could make themselves feel any worse about this undesired turn of events, they and the others arrived at the top of Mount Dragon, where they would be taking refuge until Blaze's parents were found. "Mom, Dad, please be ok..." Blaze internally begged. Category:Blog posts